


王子的故事

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 哈利波特AU。稍微搬一下（假装自己能吸引潜在同好），为了防止被标题党就不打tag了（我玩梗我快乐.jpg）为什么没有人搞尤里白野呢（震声但严格来说，并不是Romance。“我”也并不作为一个有明确身份的人出现。以及我要攻击一下哈维的官方英译明明是Harway！但tag里就，唉，配合现有了嘛x





	王子的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利波特AU。稍微搬一下（假装自己能吸引潜在同好），为了防止被标题党就不打tag了（我玩梗我快乐.jpg）  
> 为什么没有人搞尤里白野呢（震声  
> 但严格来说，并不是Romance。“我”也并不作为一个有明确身份的人出现。  
> 以及我要攻击一下哈维的官方英译明明是Harway！但tag里就，唉，配合现有了嘛x

尤里乌斯·贝尔奇斯科·哈维的病房空了的那一天，天气出奇地好，好得让人雀跃。我抻平新换上的床单，看阳光从玻璃之后明快地洒下来。

那一刻我突然觉得人世是荒诞的，可我又立马把这个念头抛之脑后。如今想来我还是不知道人世是否荒诞，但哈维的故事无疑是的，翻过几本岸波白野的麻瓜书籍的尼禄叫他“小王子”，我也不清楚这背后的寓意，只是觉得这听上去就可笑。

但我知道这与岸波白野有关。那么多的故事都与她有关，就好像一切都与她有关，《蝴蝶梦》中吕蓓卡般的幻影，远坂如是说，玩味地看着我。有时我真讨厌她们的麻瓜谜语，只有我一个人是局外者，就像一切关于岸波白野的事一样，无形地筑起一道我跨不过的墙。

但真正的故事只有岸波和哈维知道了，我们——地上的人，只是旁观者，在恶劣的好奇心驱使下拼凑起有限得可怜的信息来进一步亵渎死者——至少是在亵渎岸波。

但我现在要讲的，归根究底，还是王子的故事。

 

哈维意外地瘦弱，在层层撑起他身躯般的衣物下是具干枯的身体。你很难把他和“王子”这种形容联系在一起——这字眼更适合他的弟弟雷欧纳多。有时想到这二人我会觉得，是雷欧纳多吸去了所有的光辉，从容却不遗余力地占据了每一寸空间，于是他的兄长只得活在阴影里，向他低头、把他拥有的一切进贡。现在我明白那是有原因的，但那都是后话了。

尼禄常说起他从前如何凶狠，时不时还露出心有余悸的神色来。可我无法感同身受，我第一次见到哈维时，他就已经死去得差不多了——死亡在他心中生长开来了，只等着迟钝的身体跟上步子。但我想怎样的凶狠都不会比那种死去的人可怕，他双眼里是深不见底的虚无，只有疯狂给他最后一点破败的希望。

他把我认成岸波白野。

 

他曾赶我走。祈求我留下。质问、呵斥我。又轻柔地呼唤道……

这一切让我毛骨悚然，心中暗暗咒道为什么把我一个毫无经验的倒霉蛋赶来看一个疯人——虽然我知道是因为尼禄向远坂保证我能守口如瓶。我开始只当他是记错了姓名，后来我才逐渐认识到“岸波白野”的存在：那时尼禄她们还甚少向我提起她——还在为她的死伤神，而哈维也甚少叫她的称谓。他似乎不知道该怎么呼唤她，总是犹豫许久后吐出全名。而我对此颇感惊奇，远坂可是曾说过“他就是叫她‘扎比子’我也不会惊讶的”的——那是个女孩子们间玩笑般的昵称，她还在学校时有次不慎被一个低年级小姑娘的咒语打中，开始满嘴胡话坚称自己是“弗朗西斯·泽维尔”，尼禄这么对我说，笑着笑着就笑不出声音了，只是嘴角还挂着弧度，我知道那是要给我看。

尼禄和远坂其实花了很多时间为我将岸波白野尽量补成一个曾经实实在在地生活过的人。她们为我讲她生活中曾发生的鸡毛蒜皮的小事，她对炒面面包的喜爱，她如何从小长到大，以及战争爆发后她们如何一起在地下组织进行反抗的活动。而唯有到了哈维那里是个断层，远坂告诉我“扎比子想把那些事情留给自己一个人，我们就尊重”，但她的姿态也告诉我她并不甘心——当然不甘心。她或许期盼有朝一日她能对她们都坦白——或许是在战争结束后，而岸波白野最后还是死去，随随便便地死去，一点也不壮烈或罗曼蒂克，只像是什么冒险小说的作者施舍给配角的一句话就交代清楚的死亡。

或许出于百无聊赖吧，我曾有意无意地尝试在这断层上挖掘什么。但哈维要么对一切都毫无反应，要么只是作出些莫名其妙的回答，很难和他交流。我印象里他第一次回应我是他在来到这里一个多周之后，我在他面前看报纸，他突然问可不可以给他看一眼。我犹豫了一下递过去，他翻开，在食死徒审判那页停了很久，我紧张起来，可他就又翻过去，表情淡漠得像是与他无关。

“你总在这儿。”他突然说。

我摸不着头脑，不知道怎么回答，他又继续：“……我想我该是疯了吧。可你这样我都快相信了。他们都知道了，对吗？你也是。”他摇摇头：“……你现在知道了。那就能解释了。”然后他转头看向我，第一次地露出令人恐惧的扭曲的笑容。

“后悔吗？真难看。你不懂迷途知返——却还有了今天？”

我浑身发冷，被恐惧攫住，在原地颤抖。那一刻我的视线穿过他，回溯到过去，我看到了那个男人戴着面具、身披斗篷，杖尖直指着我，刻薄地吐出准确无误的杀戮咒的样子——

 

我夺门而逃，狼狈又仓皇，他在我身后大笑起来，笑得和任何一个疯子一模一样。我跑出三五十米去——我当时的念头只剩了从他身边逃开，等逐渐恢复理智后我才想起来哈维现在的身体状况甚至不允许他自己下床走出房间。我努力地平复呼吸，心有余悸地在心里控诉这份过分左派的人道主义——在其他食死徒都在阿兹卡班和威森加摩时，他却在这里置身事外地悠闲度日，甚至有专人照看——尽管这已是临终关怀，即便是我也看得出哈维时日无多。不论如何，我当时想，这工作我不能再做下去了。

远坂听了这话没有作声。她沉默了许久，看向我，目光凛凛，说，我给你讲讲泽维子的事情。

她说，她们所有人都觉得岸波白野会活下来——或者说，会是活下来的那一个。她没有多强，却坚韧，靠着死缠烂打的精神活在最恶劣的环境里。你可以想象一下芦苇，远坂说，我很喜欢“疾风知劲草”这句话——它让我回想起她来，像是一种不需要所有权的纪念物，衣冠冢。

直到她被抓捕麻瓜出身的巫师的小队抓住关去魔法部。远坂叹息，她像个象徽，一种我们还不会落败的信仰——而此刻这信仰没了。所有人都那么失望——甚至绝望。

可有一天她又出现在我们面前，浑身上下满是大大小小的新伤旧伤，但那眼神还和原来一模一样，闪着那种只有她才会有的光。

她手里是根魔杖，十二英寸，白桦木，凤凰羽毛。

尤里乌斯·贝尔奇斯科·哈维的魔杖。

 

没有人知道是怎么一回事……远坂说着，不停地摇头。泽维子也不说。她沉默了，就那么在原地站了一会。

然后她开口，“我希望你还是能继续做下去。我承认这可能是我们有些私心的不情之请。”

所以，我能怎么办呢？我只能留下。

 

我第一次重新出现在他的病房门口时，他看上去吃了一惊，然后立马偏过头去不再看我。我紧张地干咽，尽量轻手轻脚地走进去，为他放下食物，简单清扫房间，换下一切要换的东西。他没说话，直到我打算离开，他才轻声地对我说，“对不起”。

现在轮到我吃惊了。

我试着用平常心去看哈维。自此他的过去仿佛淡出了我的脑海——这很可怕，你看着这个男人，根本想不到他是个凶残的食死徒。任何人，只要展现一点点特定的东西，你就会开始往那个方面看待他——他十恶不赦，即使他可能曾帮了岸波也一样，可我却恨不起他来，仅仅是因为他看上去……并不邪恶。

渐渐地，他会那样犹豫地呼唤我，“……岸波白野。”而渐渐地，我也意识到他将我看成她的事实——

——可我要怎么告诉他真相？

我开始同情他，以及因此嫌恶自己。

 

如果几个月前有人告诉我我会去为哈维说情，我一定会觉得那人是疯了。可如今我在远坂的办公室里像个小学生一样绞紧双手、抿紧嘴唇，心脏还因为紧张砰砰乱跳。我想，我这样做后，大概就能说服自己已经给了他该有的同情，也不再对他怀有什么积极的认知了吧。

远坂狐疑地皱起眉。“你要知道，你很难带他出去——风险很大，两方面的。”

“……我觉得还是应该这样。”我虚弱地负隅顽抗。

而最终她还是同意了——在她和尼禄的暗中监视下。于是我带哈维出去，去看岸波白野的墓。

我推着坐在轮椅上的他停在山岗顶上。周围安静得很，只有些树叶细语发出的沙沙声，九月份的风甚至有些温柔地吹来。我一言不发，任由他在那墓碑面前发愣。

“……所以，像你说的那样，她在这儿。”他终于开口了，声音有些干涩。

我不知该说什么，于是只点点头，尽管他也不会看得到。

“我以为……”他顿住了。他低下头去，头发像干枯的草那样垂下。

“我是知道的。我也该意识到的……而我现在记得了……”他颤抖着。

我站在他身后。风还在吹着，树叶沙沙地响着。

 

一个周多些之后我把那间已经没人在用了的房间彻底打扫干净，结束了这份兼职。雷欧纳多来过一次，而远坂拒绝给他尸体，年轻的当家一副彬彬有礼的样子，眼神里却有藏得不太好的不甘心。他也没能拿到尤里乌斯的魔杖，最后就只要了些他兄长的遗物埋回家族墓地，权当做个衣冠冢。

他的尸体去了哪里，我不知道。但我知道他的魔杖和岸波白野合葬在一起，而我可以毫不愧疚地说，那是它——他该在的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 设定上其实是尼桑生下来是个哑炮，哈维家的人发明了能用黑魔法来给他一定的消耗性魔力的方法，他也因被多次施法而出现特定的诅咒症状，身体十分虚弱。凛和尼禄知道这一点，不希望有人研究尤里乌斯的身体来研究这种方法（如果公众知道有办法可以让没有魔法的人拥有魔法势必天下大乱，尤其是在战后这么敏感的时段……），所以才把他关起来和公众和舆论隔离，只是看在扎比子的情面上才没把他直接做掉挫骨扬灰而是等他死掉的。但很可惜，我没法合情合理地在文中比较明确地写出这一点……


End file.
